


Fires That Burn

by totally4ryo



Series: DragonLord [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought Ianto's biggest secret was his girlfriend the Cyberman. The team is about to discover there's more to Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Fires That Burn 1/2  
Characters/Pairing: Jack, Ianto, Toshiko, Gwen, Owen  
Word Count(this part): 3937  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did, nobody would have to write these type of fics. The BBC and He Who Does Not Know How To Treat His Characters claims it as theirs. I'm just borrowing them to keep dreams alive.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Torchwood S1, especially “Countrycide”. Then it goes slightly AU from there.  
Warnings: Some cursing (thank you Owen), m/m relationship.  
Summary: They thought Ianto's biggest secret was his girlfriend the Cyberman. The team is about to discover there's more to Ianto.  
A/N: I'm going to assume you all know “Countrycide” by heart. So I'm just going to jump in where things take a different turn. I should also add that for this fic, I bought into the idea that Jack and Ianto had become lovers during Ianto's suspension after “Cyberwoman”.  
Written for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=longliveianto)[**longliveianto**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=longliveianto) [Halloween](http://community.livejournal.com/longliveianto/69514.html) challenge.  
Beta by the talented and amazing[](http://milady-dragon.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **milady_dragon**](http://milady-dragon.dreamwidth.org/).  
A/N #2: This fic almost didn't happen. As of last night, I had about the first four paragraphs written and an idea that just wasn't happening. Then last night I found myself chatting with [](http://gracie-musica.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.dreamwidth.org/) and playing around with my ideas. I woke up this morning and got this first part done. I'm working on the second part, which hopefully will be posted either tomorrow or Tuesday. So Gracie, my dear, this one's for you! :D

Happy Samhain and Happy Halloween everyone!

 

~!~ ~!~ ~!~ ~!~

  
Part 1

Evan Sherman and his nephew, Huw, herded Tosh, Gwen and Owen into the big house. There were other people in the room. Dividing the large space from the kitchen was a big plastic, blood splattered sheet, much like what you would find in a butcher shop.

By the time they were shoved past the plastic and into the kitchen, the three Torchwood members realised that the Villagers were responsible for the murders for something called The Harvest.

Evan pushed Toshiko and Owen to their knees. Gwen went over to Kieran and started to fuss over him. Toshiko looked around anxiously, seeking out something.

“Where is Ianto?” she asked. “What have you done with him?”

Evan went over to a tarp that covered a lump that could have been a body. “The meat should be ready to bleed now,” he announced. He pulled the tarp away. Suddenly he had a surprised look on his face. “What the hell?” he asked, staring down.

“What is it?” Helen, his wife, called out.

“That's not the meat I was expecting.” He grabbed a large meat cleaver and held it tightly. “Cover me,” he said to Huw.

Everyone turned to watch, while the three members of Torchwood looked at each other in concern, before craning their necks. Each one thought of a way to use the distraction as a means to escape.

Gwen, who was in position to get a better view, opened her eyes wide with part surprise, part fear. “What have you done with Ianto?” she demanded.

Fear shone in Toshiko's dark eyes for a moment as she looked over at Gwen. Something was wrong. Very wrong. From the look on Gwen's face, she had a sinking feeling something had happened to the young Welshman. “If they hurt him,” she said.

“They did already,” Owen pointed out the obvious. “Let's just hope it's nothing permanent.”

With some difficulty, Dale pulled up the bulky body from the floor. He had to hand Huw the cleaver to get a better hold. The head was still covered with a burlap bag, but the body was not what anyone expecting.

“Holy fuck,” Owen swore.”That can't be Ianto.”

“Bloody hell,” Gwen gasped, managing to take advantage of everyone's attention on Dale and move the young boy she had encountered earlier over to Tosh and Owen.

“But that's his clothes,” Toshiko pointed out.

Whatever it was that Dale held wore shreds of Ianto's clothes. Seams were ripped open, and both the jacket and shirt were open, the shirt having lost some of its buttons. What showed through was what concerned all, Villagers and Torchwood alike.

The arms were thick and muscular, the muscular chest and abs broad and swelled out and rippled. The skin tone was gold, a lighter tone on the chest and darker on the arms.

A muffled groan came from inside the burlap bag.

“Is...is that?” Gwen asked, her eyes even wider with disbelief. She had slipped behind Owen and started to untie his hands.

“I think it is,” Owen replied. Nodding toward what appeared to be a creature in Ianto's clothes, he added, “And I get the feeling these sick fucks had nothing to do with this.”

“Or maybe they did,” Toshiko said cryptically, her eyes on the scene before them.

Gwen finished untying Owen's bonds and moved onto Toshiko, still keeping an eye at the proceedings.

“What are you?” Dale asked and reached for the bag covering the head.

When he pulled it off, they could see it was Ianto, and yet it wasn't.

Almond shaped blazing blue eyes set on Dale. Ianto's mouth was changing shape too. His jaws opened and he let out a snarl. His eyes went to a far wall and a sinister smile twisted his mouth. “This stops now,” Ianto intoned.

And then all hell broke loose. The building started to rumble and shake and everyone looked around. The wall Ianto was staring at gave way as a tractor crashed through it. The tractor's driver, Captain Jack Harkness, started firing at the Villagers, aiming to disarm and injure only whenever possible. Toshiko, Owen and Gwen ducked to avoid the crossfire, Gwen pulling Kiernan down with her.

Nobody saw as Ianto backed up and managing to break his ties, spread his arms wide. Nobody saw him transform, his neck elongating. A long snout grew from his face and the wide mouth opened to expose big sharp teeth. Spiny ridges grew from the back of Ianto's reformed head, down along the long, sinuous muscled neck. Crests appeared on the top and sides, the ones on the sides appearing to be webbed.

His clothes continued to fall in shreds as his arms and legs changed and his torso grew in size. A tail formed and grew. As the last of his ruined clothes was shred from his transforming body, wings grew from his gold scaled back.

Once the transformation was completed, silence fell upon the ruined house.

Jack stood with the other three members of his team, gun still drawn, while injured Villagers tried to crawl into the walls in fear, all eyes on the majestic dragon that filled up the back half of the kitchen.

Almond shaped eyes that were now swirling with the deepest blue, like a clear dark night, looked at the Torchwood team. “Run,” he said. His eyes met Jack's.

Jack gasped. “I-Ianto?” he asked.

The dragon nodded. “Run.”

Jack grabbed both Toshiko and Gwen, and giving Owen a nudge, started to run from the building. Owen grabbed onto the kid who had been hovering close to Gwen as they fled.

They stopped when they heard a mighty roar, but then Jack pushed them onward for a bit more. Once he felt they were safe, he brought them to a stop. As one they turned to see smoke come from the building, flames flickering in shattered windows and the side where the tractor was.

Their mouths opened as they heard a crash and watched as the dragon flew up from the house, crashing through the roof and taking flight. The flight was not as graceful as they had expected. The dragon flew low, just barely missing the roof of the building and made its way in their direction.

Gwen and Owen made to run again, but Jack held them in place. “It's okay,” he assured them. “Ianto is just coming to join us. Then we can leave.”

The team stared at Jack in disbelief, but Jack's eyes were on the dragon in flight. It was making a lazy circle around an area not far from the house and Jack smiled. “He located the SUV,” he informed the team. “Come on. We'll meet him there.”

“How do you know?” Gwen asked. “And how are we sure Ianto won't make barbeque of us next?” She refused to move from her spot.

Toshiko studied Jack's face. “You're talking,” she said.

Jack merely nodded his head, his eyes still on the dragon, which seemed still clumsy and yet still gorgeous and majestic. Even in the dark of the night, the wide span of wings glistened. Then Jack let out a gasp of fear as the dragon started to fall from the sky.

Before anyone could stop him, he broke out in a run, yelling out, “IANTO!”

OoOoOoO

When Jack had first seen the dragon, for only a second he thought it something alien. It was just for a second, before he knew without a doubt that the glorious creature before them in the building was Ianto. It was confirmed, when to his surprise he felt a nudge at his mental shields. He opened them slightly and felt Ianto there.

After Ianto had ordered them to run, he felt Ianto in his mind again. _'I can't stop it, Jack. I'm trying but..I can't help but think they made me what I am now.'_

Jack sent back reassurance to Ianto. _'Don't worry. We'll cover it.'_

Not very long later as he stood with the rest of his team and the boy they had rescued, he watched Ianto as he took flight. He tried not to laugh aloud when his mind was filled with Welsh curses as Ianto hated his clumsiness. 'It takes time,' he assured Ianto. _'This is only your first change, and not under the best circumstances, I'm afraid.'_

 _'You think?'_ came the response and then Ianto snorted in his mind.

He knew Ianto wanted nothing more than to feel solid ground beneath his feet – well, his claws, Jack reminded himself – once more, Jack knew two things kept Ianto in flight still. One was instinct. It was what his kind did when they first changed. They took to the sky for as long as they were able. The second was Ianto was using his position from above to scout out the SUV. When Jack saw Ianto start to make something of a circle over the same area, he knew before he heard in his mind, _'Jack, I found the SUV.'_

 _'We'll meet you there,'_ Jack replied, and then informed the team where they were going.

 _'Jack? What happened to me?'_ Ianto was becoming agitated. _'What if I'm stuck like this? What will become of me?'_

Jack's mind flashed back to glimpses he had of Ianto back in the building. He was too centered on bringing down the ones who had taken his team captive and hurt them to fully process what was happening. Now he took the time. ' _It's okay, Ianto. I know what you are, and you can go back to human form.'_ He managed to keep his next thought from Ianto, that it might take a little time until Ianto figured it out.

 _'I wasn't keeping anything from you. I didn't know....'_ Confusion and dismay started to cloud Ianto's mind, and Jack felt it.

 _'I know, Ianto,'_ he assured the other.

Then he watched as Ianto fell from the sky, as if he lost the ability of flight. “IANTO!” he cried out and left the others behind to follow as he raced toward where he saw Ianto fall.

He ran until he approached a clearing and noticed the SUV. He scanned the area, while hearing the others approach until he saw the sprawled form of Ianto Jones, laying still on the ground. He also noticed Ianto was now nude.

 _'Ugh,'_ came from Ianto in Jack's mind. _'I tried not to fall on the SUV.'_

 _'Are you okay?'_ Jack asked as he rushed over.

_'A little stunned, but otherwise, I think I'm unharmed.'_

Hearing the others almost reaching them, being assured that Ianto was okay, he decided to save the Welshman's dignity. He started to take his coat off as he ran to Ianto's side. When he dropped to his knees, Ianto was sitting up.

“Here,” Jack said with a small smile, wrapping his coat around Ianto. “Put this on. We don't want the ladies to see your bits.” He grinned slightly as he helped Ianto get his arms into the sleeves.

Ianto snorted. “I hardly have 'bits', I can assure you.”

Jack chuckled. “Oh, I know that.” He winked at the still slightly stunned man before him. If Ianto was making jokes, then he would be fine.

“Oi! Too late,” Owen's voice called out. “We already got to see more of the teaboy than we care to.”

“Speak for yourself, Owen,” Toshiko snapped, and then her eyes went wide. “Well, he does have a nice body.”

Gwen giggled nervously, pointedly looking away from Ianto. It was enough for the two men to know she had seen skin too.

Ianto allowed Jack to pull him to his feet. As he buttoned up the coat, he turned to Owen and raised an eyebrow. “As my physician, we both know you had seen more.”

Jack chuckled as Ianto belted the coat up, and then slipped an arm around Ianto's waist. “Are you sure you're okay?” he asked.

“I'm a little sore. Still confused, but otherwise, feeling better than I thought I would be feeling after going through that,” Ianto replied.

“I'll be the judge of that,” Owen gruffly said.

Jack looked back toward where they were able to see flames flicker. “I was hoping to get some answers but I can't say they didn’t have it coming to them.”

“I took the liberty of calling emergency services,” Gwen informed the team.

“Good,” Jack said.

Owen started to laugh. “Bloody hell, Ianto. After we almost become their Sunday roast, you went and roasted those sick bastards.”

Ianto looked slightly ill. “I didn't mean to. I... I just couldn't stop myself.” Jack held onto him tighter, to make sure he didn't suddenly do a dive to the ground.

“What happened, Ianto?” Gwen asked. “You changed. Into a dragon.” She looked at him with a touch of fear.

Jack grinned. “He did at that. And I can assure everyone that you don't have to be afraid of Ianto. Unless you piss him off. Then I'm afraid you stand worse than just having to drink decaf.” He winked at the Welshman he still had a hold on.

Ianto looked at Jack. “You seem to know more about this than I expected. Which is not fair, because it should be me.”

“It's alright. Look, we have clean up to do around here first. We'll need a cover story.”

“I can do that, if I may,” Ianto said.

“Good.”

“Those sick fucks were cannibals,” Owen exclaimed. “All those missing people turned into sides of beef for some Harvest.”

Jack nodded. “I want you all to give statements. Be as truthful as you dare.”

“Considering it was all human and nothing alien,” Gwen said, her eyes flickering toward Ianto, “except for the very end, I don't see why we can't be truthful.”

“Agreed,” Jack said. “Everyone get your statements in.” Jack turned Ianto so they were facing each other, holding the younger man at arm's length. “Did they beat you?” he asked. When Ianto nodded, Jack frowned. “Hm, seems you have to distort your statement slightly. “I don't see any evidence of injury on you.”

Ianto shook his head. “I think when I changed back, I healed.”

“Right. Then they were just about to have their go on you when I arrived and then everything went to shit. Can you do that in a cover story?”

“Of course,” Ianto assured Jack.

Jack guided Ianto toward the SUV, glancing back at the others. “I hear the emergency vehicles. Let's go and get this over.”

OoOoOoO

When the team was done with dealing with the local police and fire services, Jack loaded them into the SUV. Much to their surprise, Jack had made some inquiries from the locals and made a couple of phone calls. They found themselves in a lovely hotel that was housed in a well-kept Georgian style building, located just outside of the Brecon Beacons.

For once Jack did all the sorting of the rooms, giving Ianto his key first and allowing the Welshman who was still only wearing Jack's greatcoat to flee to the safety of a private room. Once the others were on their way up to their rooms, Jack managed to secure the promise of food from the hotel staff, even if it meant someone running to a local chip shop because it was well past dinner time at their restaurant, and flashing a big tip for the favour at that time of night. He added that vegetarian would be fine and no meat. Jack had no idea how the others would react to meat so soon after their ordeal. After hearing the statements and getting the team to fill him in more during the drive, his own stomach revolted at the thought of meat, considering how close his team had come to being someone's Sunday meal. He clenched down the anger that came with that thought and took several large gulps of air to calm down. Those people responsible were gone now, never to hurt anyone else. He thanked the portly woman he spoke to, gracing her with a wink that caused her to giggle and blush and then went up to his room.

As he passed the others' rooms, he could hear showers going, so he was surprised when he entered his room to find Ianto sitting on the edge of a very comfortable looking easy chair, still in the greatcoat. The young man looked dazed and it took a moment for him to register that he was no longer alone.

Jack noticed the duffles that Ianto had packed for them before leaving on the king-sized four poster bed. The bed was made with a dark burgundy plush spread that matched the swanks which went around the upper frame of the bed. The room was posh, richly appointed with wallcoverings in brocaded burgundy and gold. There was a twin to the arm chair that Ianto sat on, and a loveseat, all upholstered to match the room. In a corner was a mahogany table and chairs, the wood matching the bed frames and the wardrobe. He nodded his head in approval before his attention went back to Ianto.

“I hope you don't find it presumptuous of me to get us one room,” he said quietly.

Ianto shrugged. “It's fine.” He finally looked up at Jack, but not quite meeting his eyes. “To be honest, I don't think I want to be alone tonight.”

“I thought as much,” Jack said, crossing the room to stand before Ianto. “I had food ordered, but I have no idea when it will be arriving. I know everyone is probably not hungry, but it's been a long day and we all need to eat. I specifically requested no meat.”

Ianto made a face. “The way I'm feeling right now, I don't think I can look at meat again.”

“It might pass with time, but no one can hardly fault you for feeling that way now. Even I'm put off at the thought.” Jack studied Ianto when all he got was a shrug of the shoulders, and then the Welshman's attention went elsewhere as he grew quiet.

Jack went over to the door where the en suite was and whistled. “Wow! All I wanted was just a place that was nice, and not so reminiscent of where we had just come from.” He had already explained as he pulled up the hotel's driveway that he felt it was better for them to stop at the first place that seemed safe away from the area they were in. The hotel was nestled right at the very edge of the national forest, in its own secluded grounds, but close to a very charming town. If this was a holiday, it would be the perfect place for a few days, Jack mused. He wanted them to have a chance to regroup, get cleaned and into a change of clothes, eat and attempt to relax for the night before continuing the drive back to Cardiff.

“Why don't you take a shower?” Jack suggested gently. “Or a nice soak. There's a jacuzzi in here.” He grinned despite himself. If it was a different situation, he would have already been pulling Ianto into the en suite for an enjoyable joint soak in the tub.

Without a word, Ianto stood up and walked over to Jack, starting to undo the buttons of the coat.

Jack stopped Ianto before him, helping him with the coat. With the coat open, Jack grasped Ianto on the shoulders. “Hey,” he said softly. “I know you're scared, and I suspect for you it's more than just what those bastards did.”

“I...I killed them,” Ianto said, his voice breaking. “All of them.”

“I guess it wouldn't help if I said they deserved it?” Jack asked. “Look, Ianto, I know you weren't keeping another secret from me. I can see you're confused and scared, and if I can't say I blame you. But I think I have some answers, and where to go to get more answers once we're back at the Hub. For now, go and take a shower, and then we'll talk. I told the others we'll go to Owen's room when the food arrives, but I think we should do a little talking first.”

Ianto allowed Jack to remove the coat. “Will you talk while I soak?” he asked.

“Would you like me to join you?”

Ianto nodded. “I don't want to be alone.”

Jack moved his head so he lightly kissed Ianto's lips. “Of course. I understand.” He handed Ianto his coat and went over to the jacuzzi and started to run it. “Tonight, let me take care of you,” he asked, looking back at Ianto.

Ianto looked away.

“Ianto?” Jack asked, going back to the other man who stood barely inside the en suite.

“Sorry. It's just...” he gazed up at Jack, expressive blue eyes meeting Jack's. “How could you? I mean knowing... that I'm not... that I'm different.”

Jack smiled and pulled Ianto close, wrapping his arms around the Welshman's waist and holding him. “Remember when I answered to Gwen's stupid game? What did I say?”

Ianto pulled his head away and chuckled a little. “You asked it if included non-human lifeforms.” He raised an eyebrow.

“And...?” Jack met Ianto's gaze. “You know me, Ianto. Don't act as if you do. So tell me, do you really believe that just because you might not be entirely human will stop me? Do you listen to the stories I tell?”

Ianto turned and glanced at the tub. “Oh shit.”

Jack looked behind him and rushed over to turn off the water. With a smile, he indicated the tub with a his hand. “For you, sir.”

Ianto went over to the tub, handing Jack his coat. “For you too. Don't take too long.”

Jack made to rush from the room to hang his coat up, fully intending to shed his clothes before returning. He paused when he heard Ianto call out, “Jack?”

Jack stood at the threshold and glanced back.

“The others, they really believe that you make up all those stories.”

“And you?”

Ianto shook his head. “I know better.”

“I'll be back soon.”

“You better.”

 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought Ianto's biggest secret was his girlfriend the Cyberman. The team is about to discover there's more to Ianto.

Title: Fires That Burn 2/2  
Characters/Pairing: Jack, Ianto, Toshiko, Gwen, Owen  
Word Count(this part): 4833  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did, nobody would have to write these type of fics. The BBC and He Who Does Not Know How To Treat His Characters claims it as theirs. I'm just borrowing them to keep dreams alive.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Torchwood S1, especially “Countrycide”. Then it goes  AU from there.  
Warnings: Some cursing (thank you Owen), m/m relationship.   
Summary: They thought Ianto's biggest secret was his girlfriend the Cyberman. The team is about to discover there's more to Ianto.  
A/N: I'm going to assume you all know “Countrycide” by heart. So I'm just going to jump in where things take a different turn. I should also add that for this fic, I bought into the idea that Jack and Ianto had become lovers during Ianto's suspension after “Cyberwoman”.  
Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/longliveianto/profile)[**longliveianto**](http://community.livejournal.com/longliveianto/) [Halloween](http://community.livejournal.com/longliveianto/69514.html) challenge.  
Beta by the talented and amazing</a></b></a>[](http://milady-dragon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://milady-dragon.livejournal.com/) **milady_dragon**.  
A/N #2:  I decided to end this fic where I had. Only because everything else I had on my mind could not be properly done in a 2 or 3 part fic and did not want to turn this into another multi-parter when I have a few others I need to finish. However, I'm not finished with this fic. I will be writing more on dragon!Ianto in the future (but probably not very soon). I might even attempt to see if any of my bingo card prompts would work for another fic for this.  
  


 

Ianto leaned back, resting against Jack's smooth muscular chest, and rested his hands on Jack's, which were around his waist and settled on his stomach. Jack's fingertips idly played with the wet hair that covered Ianto's belly. He leaned his head back, eyes closed and sighed in contentment.

 

“Feel better now?” Jack asked, his lips near Ianto's ear.

 

“Hmm....” was Ianto's reply.

 

They soaked in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

 

“How?” Ianto finally asked.

 

Jack did not have to question what the other man meant. “It's a really long story,” he started. “For a start, I came across your kind a long time ago, before I came to Torchwood.”

 

Ianto grinned slightly. “You mean while travelling with the Doctor?” he asked slightly(.)

 

Jack cleared his throat. “Before that even.” He let out a sigh. “Look Ianto, there's more about me that I've yet to tell you. And considering circumstances I think you need to know. Just between us, okay.” When Ianto twisted his head to look at Jack, he gave the younger man a small smile. “One of the reasons why I wanted us to talk alone first. Then we talk about you, and you decide how much and what you want the others to know.”

 

Ianto nodded his head slowly. “Sounds fair.”

 

“Good.” Jack kissed Ianto's neck. “I honestly didn't know about you until today, but once I saw you, I realized just who you were.”

 

“Oh?” Ianto asked, his eyes closed once again, and enjoying how Jack's hands stroked along his chest.

 

“From the start. Back when I'm from, I used to be a Time Agent. Basically we would go back in time, following unauthorised time travellers who endangered timelines, especially criminals.”

 

“Makes sense,” Ianto murmured. He opened his eyes. “Sounds like you too.”

 

Jack smiled at him. “It does, huh?” He winked at Ianto and rested his head against the other man. “And during one of my missions, I came across a race of humans that had inter-bred with dragon-like creatures thousands of years ago. And I mean from now. Don't ask me how,” he added when he felt Ianto lift his head again. “I never asked them for explicit detail. It somehow happens sometimes. They were called the Daikarians. They were a very peaceful race. Most of them were intellectuals. They never sought out trouble. But once in a while trouble would find them, like some kind of cosmic Murphy's Law.”

 

Ianto chuckled nervously. “You make it sound like you're telling me a bedtime story.”

 

Jack laughed. “Depends on how you look at it. You do believe in life on other worlds, of course.”

 

“Except I get to see more bad and dangerous aliens than good ones.”

 

Jack ran his hands down Ianto's torso. “Well, in a way, you know two. Me and you.”

 

Ianto sat up in the jacuzzi and turned to look at Jack. “So those stories you tell are true. But how do you know about me?”

 

“Because I know when I'm looking at a Daikarian during a change. And you were it, Ianto.” He ran his hand down Ianto's arm. “All the evidence was there.” He glanced down. “Besides....” He looked up at Ianto again. “I have another story to tell you.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Jack turned off the jets and picked up a flannel and a bar of soap and he started to stroke the soapy flannel along Ianto's chest. “Yeah,” he said. “Back in 1983, I was sent to look into a crash. Most of the team was out on other missions, so it was just me and I was to call in the situation and wait for others to arrive.” He ran the flannel up along Ianto's left shoulder, kissing it before the cloth covered it. “August to be more precise.”

 

He had Ianto's full attention. As he continued to wash Ianto off, he went on with his story. “It was a small ship of Daikarians. They didn't come through the Rift. Engine malfunction and they crash landed. Three were already dead when I arrived on the scene. There were still two alive, but I didn't think they would make it. One of them was a female, in her human form and very pregnant. Daikarians, I learned that night, have an 11 month gestation period, but she was in her ninth month. The female's partner was one of the dead, and she had gone into labour. I ended up helping her with the birth. The other Daikarian, a male, had insisted that I help her deliver the child.” He stopped washing Ianto and hung his head. “Thing is, I already knew they both would not survive. Their focus was on giving the baby a chance at life. The male, who turned out to be the female's father, died before the baby was born. She lived long enough to hold her son and give him his name in their language.” Jack smiled. “She was so happy. He was a tiny little thing, but amazing. He looked mostly human, but had a gold sheen to him. That's how I knew when he was finally able to Change, he would be a magnificent gold dragon. His mother was a gold dragon and his father a black.” Jack started to wash Ianto's other shoulder, although he doubted Ianto noticed. His full attention was on what Jack was saying. “He was a fighter and did not seem in immediate danger from being born too early.” He idly stroked down Ianto's broad back. “Thing is, it's very hard to kill Daikarians, and if you leave them to their natural lives, they can live thousands of years.”

 

He felt Ianto tense at that and carefully turned the younger man's head to find wide blue eyes staring at him in amazement. “Yes, Ianto Jones, you have a very long natural life ahead of you.” Jack smiled tenderly. “I didn't realize it until today.”

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

Ianto stared at Jack for a few moments before he averted his gaze, dropping his head. He took a deep breath and finally looked at the immortal again. “That baby...Daikarian... was he....?” He stared at Jack with wonder.

 

Jack nodded. “Yeah. It was.” The older man slipped his arms around Ianto's waist and pulled him close so his back once again rested against Jack's chest.

 

“Then you knew all this time? About me?” he asked.

 

“No. I mean I knew about the baby, obviously, but I didn't know it was you until you went dragon on us.” Jack shrugged with a rueful look on his face. “Look, there are plenty of Joneses out there and I didn't know what your foster parents would name you. All I knew was the name your mother gave you.”

 

Ianto turned his head and raised an eyebrow, making Jack chuckle.

 

“It's Eiene. Eiene Sagosha,” Jack replied quietly.

 

“Oh?”

 

“You know what else makes me realize you are the baby?” Jack asked.

 

“Hm?” Ianto realized Jack was doing amazing things with his hands while stroking Ianto's body, helping him relax more after the day's ordeal.

 

He felt a nudge in his mind. ' _This is how,'_ he heard Jack say in his mind. ' _Your dragon nature opened the bond between us.'_

 

Ianto sent a sense of confusion.

 

“One of the things I found out about Daikarians was that at birth they form a bond with someone other than a parent. Other than the dragon-kind.”

 

“Not everyone can change?” Ianto asked.

 

“From what I know, no. Fifty-fifty,” Jack explained. “Bonding with a non dragon-kind is like a grounding. Don't ask me why. All I know is that it happens.”

 

“And I bonded with you when I was born because you were human and there?”

 

“Most likely. I felt something happen, but I just wrote it off as part of your birth and did not put more thought into it. It was only when I found more information on the race that I realized what happened. There wouldn’t be any harm by my not being with you through your life, but I was going to search you out in a few more years, because that's when you should have had your first Changing. You always have to do better than everyone, don't you?” Jack chided teasingly. He pressed his lips against the back of Ianto's neck and started to nuzzle it.

 

' _Here, this should be easier. We do have to meet the others soon, and I need to seek out how successful our food run was,'_ came from Jack.

 

Jack lounged back into a more comfortable position and pulled Ianto with him. His hand covered Ianto's eyes, gently urging him to close them.

 

Resting against Jack, feeling the immortal's strong arms holding him, Ianto felt safe and, to his surprise, loved. In his mind he found himself going back into Jack's memories of the night of his birth.

 

OoOoOoO

 

_Jack wrapped the baby in the swaddling he found in the craft's wreckage. He had to act quickly. He took the newborn back to the baby's dying mother and placed him in her arms._

 

_The woman cradled the baby close to her bosom, tears falling silently from her eyes. “Live long and well, my precious Eiene,” she whispered and kissed the child._

 

_Jack gave her time with her child, the only time she would have. He had a job to do in the meantime. He went through the wreck, finding the items Kianti, the woman, had requested he find for her child. Jack had already promised he will make sure that the baby will be well provided for and given a good life. He returned in time to watch the woman tell her son that she loved him with her dying breath._

 

_He set the baby boy to the side in a safe place while he worked. There could be no sign of the birth by the time the others from Torchwood Three arrived on the scene. He was thankful that they were busy up near Newport and did not believe they would be able to show up for clean up until morning. They asked Jack to search the site for any technology that should be locked up and survivors, that also would be locked up. If they knew about baby Eiene, he would be a prisoner of Torchwood, perhaps would even send him to London for study and experiments._

 

_Jack was thankful he had places to go, people who he could trust. If it was a peaceful race and had crashed, and he was able to cover tracks, Jack had safe houses for those that could blend in. He had families who took in children. He knew exactly where he was going to take baby Eiene since he looked human except for the golden sheen, which would wear off in a few days._

 

_He left the other dead aliens from the ship inside the wreck for the team to find, but he finished stripping the craft of technology, and then wrapped Kianti in a blanket he kept in the boot of his SUV, and set her in the boot. He jury-rigged something to set the baby in to keep him safe and then left the scene. He buried Kianti in his own garden to keep her body from being discovered, giving her a burial in rites from his own world. He then picked up the baby and went off to one of the couples he knew. A few years ago, he had brought a child, barely a toddler to the home of Lionel and Deryn Jones. They had contacted him months ago, informing him that the girl child, who was now known as Rhiannon Jones was doing well, and it would be nice if she was not an only child. The couple could not have children of their own. Lionel had ended up helping Jack a couple of years before he had found Rhiannon to bring to the couple, and listening to the man speak about how he and his wife wished they could have children, coupled with the way the man had handled dealing with aliens, Jack decided that instead of Retconning Lionel, he made him swear secrecy to aliens, and in return should some human looking child stranded on Earth need a good family, he would bring the child to them. Rhiannon was doing very well and Jack decided it was time for the couple to get their biggest wish – a newborn baby to raise._

 

OoOoOoO

 

Ianto seemed stunned again, so Jack decided it was time to get out of the tub and dressed. He managed to get Ianto to go with him and wrapped him in a large white fluffy towel.

 

Ianto blinked, wrapped in the blanket, and stared at Jack. “Wrapping me in swaddling again?” he asked.

 

“Please. Let's not go there,” Jack said, placing his hands on Ianto's shoulders. “That was then. To be honest, I did consider keeping you and raising you, for all of five seconds before I realised that would be a mistake. I am a terrible father, and I don't want to think what I would be like as a single father. No. I just happened to be there to help bring you into the world and then gave you a home with a family I knew.”

 

“Wait! Rhia! She's.... she's an alien too?”

 

Jack nodded. “Only I don't believe she has any great Changeling abilities. I think she came from the future and she's as human as I am.” He shrugged. “I can't tell you much. She was the sole survivor when I found her. It doesn't matter. She's your parents' daughter now, just as you are their son.”

 

Ianto nodded, but he wiped a stray tear for the mother who knew him for a short time. “You said you took things from the ship?” he asked.

 

“I didn't say,” Jack replied with a roguish grin as he led them from the en suite. He went over to the bed to rummage through his bag. “But there wasn't all that much to salvage that wasn't destroyed in the crash. There were some toys for a baby that I did give to your parents, and some clothes. I cleaned the wreckage of any indication of a baby so Torchwood would never know. He pulled out a dark blue shirt from his bag. Holding it, he gazed at Ianto. “And yet you found your way back to Torchwood.”

 

Ianto shrugged. “I'm glad I did, because I think if I didn't work for Torchwood, I would be freaking out much more than I am.”

 

“You're freaking out?” Jack asked. At the look Ianto gave him, Jack chuckled. “Never mind I asked that.” He dropped the shirt to pull out a white vest and put it on. “How are you doing?” he asked.

 

“I'll be okay.” Ianto looked thoughtful for a moment. “I would love to know more. I also would love to find out more about my parents?” He gave Jack a look full of hope.

 

“Actually I can help. I kept what I decided Torchwood shouldn't get. Personal logs, some talking about your mother's pregnancy. They were escaping a political situation on their homeworld, which is why they dared to travel with a very pregnant woman. Whatever I allowed them to get their hands on should be in the Archives. When we get back, I'll give you your parents’ personal items. I did intend to eventually look up the baby to give him what was his.” Jack smiled at Ianto. “So it's yours now.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Jack's mobile rang. He picked it up and after a quick conversation, closed the call. “Food's here,” he announced.

 

They quickly dressed, Ianto in a fresh change of casual clothes, while Jack wore his usual style. As they prepared to leave the room, Jack stopped Ianto.

 

“I'll leave it up to you on how much to tell the others. Whatever you don't want them to know, too bad. They'll have to deal.”

 

Ianto snorted. “Right. Tell that to Gwen.” He smirked at Jack and opened the door and stepped into the hall.

 

Jack closed the door behind him and led Ianto to Owen's room.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Upon their return from the Beacons, the Rift had thankfully remained quiet. Jack gave the team a couple of days off to recuperate. There were a few Weevil alerts that Jack handled, two of them Ianto had come along.

 

Ianto opted to go to his flat just for a change of clothes for the few days, casual as well as suits, and returned. He had explained to Jack that he did not want to be alone. Despite Jack telling Ianto that while he stayed at the Hub, he was under no obligation to work, the first thing Ianto did upon arriving at the Hub, dressed in one of his smart pinstriped suits, was to make coffee. He also had danishes with him.

 

They had their coffee and danish in Jack's office. It was during that time that Jack went into a private area of his secure archives that not even Ianto had access to. He took out the data sticks that contained the diaries of Ianto's birth mother, along with some other items he had kept hidden until he took over Torchwood Three. While Ianto sat in Jack's chair and looked through the information, Jack pulled up the locations of where the other Daikarian artefacts were in the Archives.

 

Jack managed to convince Ianto to go out for lunch, settling in a pub on Bute Crescent, which overlooked the Plass and Wales Millennium Centre. Jack already saw the first signs of Ianto wanting to hide himself away, and the sooner he put a stop to it, the better it would be for Ianto. The younger man did not say anything, but Jack knew. Besides, he was able to sense it from Ianto now that they seemed to have a working bond between them. Ianto seemed bothered by it, but not for him. He felt that he had forced Jack into it.

 

They still had a lot of talking to do.

 

Most of the team seemed to have handled the news well. Toshiko had already theorised that what the cannibals had done to Ianto during his captivity was what had triggered the change. Jack was proud of her, and had to agree. Owen insisted that Ianto get a full examination. Jack had seen the gleam in the Doctor's eyes, knew of his quest in understanding alien lifeforms, and suddenly there was one right there in the team. Jack decided that yes, an examination would be a good idea, especially after Ianto's first Change, but first the medic needed to have more understanding of the Daikarians before he allowed Owen to poke and prod Ianto. And it would be done under Jack's watchful guard. Ianto was still a member of their team, alien or not.

 

Gwen, of course, was full of questions. Not all of her questions they had answers for yet, and some of them they had, but Ianto did not feel sharing with anyone but Jack for the time. That did not stop her from still persisting, needing to know more. Her mind was no longer on the horrors of the ordeal the team had gone through with the Cannibals and focused on whether it would be safe to allow Ianto to be on the team. Jack had abruptly called an end to their meal meeting when he felt Ianto's anger start to rise, while at the same time seeing the Welshman start to withdraw further, as if Ianto had started to believe Gwen had a point. Jack did worry that extreme emotions from Ianto could now trigger a second Change, and would rather it not be in a room of a quiet, posh country hotel. As Jack guided Ianto back to their room, they heard the door to Owen's room open and when he looked back, he saw Tosh leave. She gave both men a quiet, shy smile and mumbled something about people not being able to shut up before bidding them both goodnight and vanished into her room.

 

Gwen's questions did not cease. Owen also had questions, but were more focused on Ianto's health and well-being, the doctor in him taking over and being concerned for someone under his responsibility. When Jack had dropped Owen off, he requested that they give Ianto one day before Owen started with his invasive examinations. It was what Ianto had requested, and Jack saw no reason not to honour it. Toshiko, for the most part, did not seem affected by the change. As far as she was concerned, there was no change that concerned her, but she did extend her offer to help with any translation programs or tech that could help Ianto gain more understanding to his heritage.

 

Settled in a booth in the back of the pub, waiting for their food to arrive – a fish pie for Jack and pasta with portobello mushrooms in cream sauce for Ianto – Jack asked, “How are you holding up?”

 

“I'm still trying to wrap my head around my not being human.”

 

“You are. Part human, at least. Like I said last night, human is in the breeding mix. They maintain being human, except that they have the ability to change into dragon form. They spend more time in human form than dragon. You're human as I'm human.”

 

Ianto gave Jack a small smirk. “And yet also alien.” Ianto let out sigh. “This is slightly more than finding out that I'm not really Welsh, you know.”

 

“I know,” Jack agreed quietly. “And you are doing better than most if they were in your situation. And you are Welsh. Born and raised.” He gave Ianto a grin. “After all, you were born in Wales, and were raised by a nice Welsh family. You even speak Welsh. Therefore, you are Welsh. Just a bit more special.” He took Ianto's hand.

 

“I guess so.” Ianto studied their hands for a moment before pulling his away as the waitress approached with their food. Jack asked for refills on their coffee and they started to eat in silence. Jack was glad that it wasn't uncomfortable. Shortly after they had their coffee topped off, Ianto put his fork down. Resting his arms on the table, Ianto looked at Jack, meeting his gaze. “I think I can handle being alien. And you're right, that doesn't make me less Welsh. I still see my parents are my parents, and Rhiannon as my sister. There are stronger bonds than blood.” He shrugged. His eyes dropped from Jack's at the word 'bonds'. He took a deep breath and finally looked back at Jack. “What worries me is changing again. What if I can't stop it, and I'm in the middle of the day, in Queen's Arcade.”

 

“Your emotions are tied into your changing. We learned that much so far. And through your emotions, you can learn to control when you Change. It'll just take some practice.” Jack grinned impishly at Ianto. “And when you're a dragon, you need to put more practice into flying straight lines.”

 

“Oh for... bullocks,” Ianto muttered, his face flushing.

 

“Hey, you did fine for not knowing what was going on. Imagine once you get the hang of it.” Jack took Ianto's hand again and waited until he had the Welshman's attention again. “I believe the bond between us can help ground you enough in your emotions to prevent you from changing, unless you really want to. I suspect we need to start there first. Getting used to it. I know you had training at Torchwood One, and that you tested unusually high. No wonder, considering that you're from a race that are telepathic. After all, the Daikarians bond at birth, and then later in life they bond with the one they pick as a lifemate.”

 

“That worries me too, Jack. I read what.... Caza,” Ianto had paused before using the name he learned in his birth mother's diary for 'mother', “said about bonding. But the humans of the race knew about it, and usually only friends of the family are present, therefore prepared should the newborn bond with them. But you... I'm of the discipline that it is nothing short of psychic rape what I had done to you.”

 

Jack snorted. “You definitely went off on your own tune when it came to your psi reading than what Yvonne believed such abilities should be used for.”

 

Ianto shrugged. “And I was punished for it. Which is why I ended up being pulled from a field agent and made a lowly junior researcher.”

 

“She was wrong. But then again, she probably saved your life too. Who knows where you might have been in the Tower on that day,” Jack stated. “And I have no qualms about what an innocent baby did that is only instinct.” He squeezed Ianto's hand. “I'll be honoured to be your grounding as you find your true self, Ianto Jones.”

 

“But that's just it. What if... whatever it is between us is only because of what happened at my birth?”

 

“It's not,” Jack assured Ianto. “Yes, you had a high psi rating. So do I. That doesn't automatically mean I'm bonding with everyone I look at. The same for you. And the birth bond only is formed at the first Change. Whatever was between us until then was just us. Nothing more.”

 

“Yeah, but look at us, Jack. I mean seriously. I conned you. I had used you to get a job with you. I allowed us to have a physical relationship as a means of preventing you from finding out I was keeping Lisa in the Hub. And then when you did find out, how did you feel Jack? And yet, not even a week later, we were picking up where we left off, only without having to use you any more. You, with a man that you should have executed, and me with the man who had killed the woman I loved.”

 

“Do you doubt that I want this, Ianto?”

 

“No. And until yesterday, it didn't worry me. What if it's the bond....”

 

“There was no tangible bond between us until you changed yesterday,” Jack cut him off. “At least not the one from your birth. Maybe there is a bond between us, but it was created through just us. We're having fun. We enjoy each other's company. And despite what happened over Lisa, I trust you, Ianto. I was already planning on letting you in on a few things I have going on, that so far only I've been dealing with. I figured it was time I had help and realized that you were the perfect candidate. What you did with Lisa, well, it's what makes me realize that I have every right to trust you. You can look past what I had done, and you've given me your loyalty. Freely. Without a hidden agenda. And if nothing else, I have a full understanding of how deep your loyalty runs.”

 

“Oh, I had one,” Ianto said with a short laugh. “You... well, you helped, Jack. It shouldn't have been, but you did it. You helped me get past the pain that almost paralysed me. I wanted to stop living, Jack. I'm not sure I wanted to die, but it is possible to be alive and yet not living.”

 

It was Jack's turn to drop the gaze as he studied the table. “I know,” he admitted.

 

Ianto squeezed the hand that held his. “Well, if you have no reservations about this, then I guess I finally realized why we got together after Lisa. Jack, would you like to start living with me? I mean just that. Living life. I'm not asking you for promises beyond that, commitments of fidelity or any of that rubbish. Just to really start living life with me. We'll help each other, yeah?”

 

Jack lifted his head and smiled at Ianto. “Yeah,” he replied.

 

Except Jack already knew where his feeling were concerned, he was already just deeper than good sex and companionship for fun. He also doubted it had nothing to do the bond. And everything to do with the man that Ianto Jones was, including the Daikarian in him.


End file.
